bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1, Episode 2: Premature Clash
The lady shinigamis then looked at them with different vibes; one was stern, staring angrily while holding her zanpaktou, she has long black hair and flamboyant outfit above her shinigami uniform. Another girl was short has apple cut hair as well, fair complexion and slightly boyish and rugged. The other girl was quite taller, has a bright smile, long black hair that extends to her back, curvaceous body, and white complexion. The last one was a kid, with rounded tied hair, barefoot, and with a hardy attitude. The captains stood still in awe and confusion. Jushiro started to confront the ladies, “Who are you girls? Are you shinigamis?” “Well obviously, we have zanpaktou and we don’t have hollow masks don’t we?!” said the taller jolly girl in a humorous manner. “Well I guess so…” Jushiro replied. “What do you want, why are you here.” the stern lady uttered, obviously irate. “We are just here to take our shinigami back; she was lost a few weeks ago and was spotted here just lately.” Toshiro replied mild-mannerly, avoiding any fights. But seeing no reaction from the ladies, Toshiro decided to introduce himself. “We’re sorry if we didn’t introduce ourselves, this is Jushiro Ukitake, captain from the Gotei 13, and my name is…” “Toshiro Hitsugaya.” suddenly interrupted by the young kid. Toshiro was surprised. “How did you know my name?” He instinctively asked. The rugged kid then spoke. “My name is Tuff; we know everything about all of you.” The young captain was more surprised by what he heard, “What do you mean? Have you been with the Gotei 13? What division are you?” Toshiro asked continuously. “Hell no! we haven’t been and will never be on your organization!” Tuff answered with anger and raised her zanpaktou. Toshiro grasped the hilt of his sword. Suddenly, the other short haired lady intervened and held down Tuff’s sword. “My name is Jen, we are not from the Gotei 13 - we are under the supervision of The Daydreamer. He is the one who handles all the shinigamis in here.” Jen then pointed to the jolly girl, “This is Proserfina,” and then pointed to the strict lady, “April,” and then pointed to Tuff, “and this is Tuff. All of us are under the Daydreamer.” “What Daydreamer? Gotei 13 never authorized any organization in here, and how did you attain such abilities, does the Daydreamer gave you such powers?” Jushiro asked out of confusion as questions bewilder him as well. “We will not answer any of your questions. You must leave now.” April stated with power. But Toshiro replied with firmness. “We will not leave until we take back our lost shinigami.” “Are you talking about the orange-head Hayley?” Tuff suddenly arbitrated. Toshiro then paused in a bit of surprise. He then proceeded to talk calmly. “So you have her, you must hand her to us then… … or we will take her by force.” Toshiro demanded with serious eyes. “We will not follow any of your orders!” Tuff said and jumped to attack Toshiro, too late for the other ladies to stop her. Toshiro was a bit surprised of Tuff’s agility, but he easily blocked her. Tuff then continuously attacked the captain, and Toshiro was caught by surprise by the girl’s adept abilities, soon he found himself somewhat overpowered. “Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!” '' Toshiro released shikai and started to attack Tuff with an ice dragon, Tuff easily destroyed it and attacked Toshiro, but Toshiro was well prepared and was aiming for an attack already, while Tuff was off guard, he then proceeded in attempt to slash her, but suddenly, Jen came and blocked him, Toshiro was surprised and faced Jen, only to be sliced by Tuff’s blade on his arm. Jushiro was surprised, and he tried to aid the other captain, but suddenly, a bullet fired in front of him, missing him in inches, it was April, holding a gun. Proserfina then sprung out and attacked Jushiro, which Jushiro easily defended himself. “What are you doing?” Jushiro asked quite politely, “Nothing, it was just fun to join in, let’s see what you can do.” Proserfina stated and attacked hard, pushing Jushiro a few meters off to the captain’s surprise. The fights continued, two against one each, and it was seemingly a fair fight, none of the ladies were known to release shikai though, and Toshiro released his. Jushiro continues to fight the two in melee, Proserfina was agile enough to keep the captain a fair fight, and April was also attacking at certain occasions, suddenly April put up her gun again and fired, but Jushiro was waiting for it. “Sogyo no Kotowari!” And along with Jushiro’s release, Proserfina was suddenly hit by April’s projectile on the shoulder. Proserfina was held back by her wound, and April was a shocked and visibly infuriated by Jushiro. “Bankai!” Toshiro was suddenly heard shouting from afar, already wounded. Smoke from ice enveloped Toshiro and his opponents after his bankai release. “How pathetic to release bankai so early.” April murmured and attacked Jushiro with her sword, but then, without Proserfina’s aid, she was easily sliced by Jushiro’s blade much to her surprise by Jushiro’s sudden increase of speed and aggression. Suddenly, Jen was thrown off crashing from the smoke caused by Toshiro’s bankai. Proserfina screamed to April after seeing both of her allies injured, and then Jushiro pointed at April and shouted a destructive spell, and at the same time, Toshiro appeared out of the ice smoke far behind Jushiro, headed towards Jen. “Way of Destruction number 73, ''Soren Sokatsui!” “''Ryusenka!”'' Jushiro fired straight, and Toshiro draws rapidly, April and Jen had their eyes widened, seeing the approaching demise, but suddenly, both captains were more surprised to see some unexpected interventions. Toshiro was suddenly pushed afar, breaking a lot of ice in the process, while Jushiro’s Kidou was blocked and eradicated In front of Toshiro was a grim looking guy with loose hooded outfit, his face is barely seen, and he is also holding a zanpaktou, merely facing him, and behind the stranger was a lady, wearing pink, sexy attire revealing most of her belly, cleavage and legs, and was looking at Toshiro with a hint of gloom yet with a fuzzy smile. Smoke was however enveloping Jushiro’s front after his kidou was blocked.